Konohas Dogs of war
by Dangetsu
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke. Both Monsters on there own but together the world will fear them. And by extension Konoha. A few years after the Chunin exams. NO Traitor sasuke or power hungry. No dumb naruto. Real strong Ruthless and powerful Shinobi. Alt universe where sasuke stays and naruo is a real and somewhat smart shin obi
1. Chapter 1

"So this is the mighty uchiha, Huh? And to think it only took 2 Anbu squads to catch you" said a dark skinned man as he paced around the bound sasuke. Sasuke had chakra absorbing ropes around his body, arms, and legs then on top of that he had multiple chakra restricting steals tagged onto him. His hands were in shinobi finger cuffs that kept your fingers apart to stop you from doing hand signs. He also was blindfolded with a cloth that had seals on it too. "Id say take your eyes and give them to one of the high ranking kumo shinobi or hell even myself since i caught you" The man laughed. He then dragged a knife down sasuke's calm face "But of course the raikage doesn't want us to harm the precious bloodline until we can get a few of your kids to become breeding stocks. But one thing i have to wonder, Where's your partner" The infamous Sharingan no Sasuke or the Black Dog of konoha, never ran alone. Not without his partner, the God of thunder or the Golden Dog of konoha, Naruto Uzumaki himself, The two had become a pain for all the villages sometimes after they appeared at the chunin exams. Now both 15 the two had become a team most shinobi feared to fight alone, never together. Both had exceptionally high body counts. Naruto-98 Sasuke -87. "Actually you were just walking through the village and gave up without a fight. Oh fuck Its a Trap!" the Head interrogator yelled as he ran to open the door only to find a kunai embedded in his chest. In front of him was a well muscled man who stood about 6'0 wearing a grey flak-Jacket with a burnt red shirt underneath with the sleeves ripped off. He wore grey Anbu pants and had the legs tapped down to his sandals. He also had a menacing grin on his face exposing his sharp canine teeth. "Took you long enough" Sasuke said as he stood up and stretched after naruto untied him. "You didn't talk did you?" Naruto asked with a shit eating grin as he tossed sasuke his clothes and sword Sasuke started to get dressed. Much like naruto he was also muscled but lean. He wore a grey flak-Jacket and a blue undershirt that was long sleeve with black anbu pants tapped to the sandals. "I told them about your Dreams with the hokage in it" At this naruto lost his grin and got a lot more serious "Your joking right?" Naruto asked worried as he looked around for anyone hiding. To make sure this dream had no way of getting back to the hokage Walking out the interrogation room sasuke whistled. At all the bodies strewn about. Some with snapped necks others with deep gashes in them and some just seemed torn apart "What you at now ?" Sasuke asked the slightly depressed naruto "Around 107. But sasuke-" "Enough playing around. It's time to go. I got what i needed" Naruto all of a sudden got very serious. And nodded his head towards the roof were sasuke nodded at "Kai!" Naruto said as the roof exploded onto a crowded street where multiple civilians fell into the hole. Through the commotion no one noticed the two figures running out the city. Or so they thought Right before they could cross the wall out of kumo village 4 squads of Anbu surrounded them "Hold them Till Bee gets here" The man who appeared to be the leader said as everyone else nodded. "I Advise you to stand down. Dogs of konoha. We've taken you in once we can do it again" One Anbu member said as he reached for his Tanto. Before his hand could touch the blade Naruto was already going through hand signs, With sasue following close behind. Both with menacing grins "Wind style: Burial Wind disk" Naruto said as he took a deep inhale and blew out… Directly at sasuke Who finished his jutsu "Fire style: The art of cremation" He said as thousands of embers started to shoot at his mouth which when hit by naruto's wind scattered them around them and the kumo anbu who immediately started to cough as the embers got inside the mask. But by the time they started to charge at the duo they were already on there second team jutsu "Water style:DYnamic water ball" A huge water ball came out of naruto's mouth at the shinobi but it was moving so slow the anbu was sure he could dodge it by the time he ran into it. That was before he saw the fire ball speed out of nowhere and hit the water causing a huge cloud of steam "Fuck, WInd style: Great Breakthrough " He yelled as he cleared the steam only to find all 15 of his team members dead. Gurgling their own blood as there throat was slit. "But how…" He said as he stumbled away only to trip on his own feet as he was still in shock. He landed on his ass which he vaguely recognized as hurt. That's when he felt as if he had walked through water. He blinked and saw the sharingan right in front of him. "Well fuck. Got him good. But It's time to go. I feel my demon brother on his way" Naruto said as he looked off in the distance. Nodding sasuke followed him over the wall leaving. Bee arrived A few moments later " What the hell happened?" He asked. Two men had just killed some good shinobi and then collapsed a street killing and injuring many civilians. His village was under attack. " Konoha has released the war dogs… Konoha has released the war dogs… konoha has-" Been knocked the man out. He knew the signs of a genjutsu and knocking the man out was the best he could do to stop the man's suffering and hopefully knock him out of it Right now he had to catch the Dogs of war as they liked to be called - "He's not stopping is he?" Sasuke asked as he felt Bee slowly catching up "Nope. Well be quick about it" Naruto said said as he said as he stopped on the next branch Sasuke nodded and stopped on the branch below him "I should've known it was a-" Bee started as he glared at Naruto but was cut off as Sasuke shoot at him faster than the eye could see. But Bee was fast as he pulled out two of his swords, If he tried to pull them all out he would have been cut in half. Bee was pushed back slightly but remember one thing about the two, Sasuke was suppose to be the speed, While naruto was supposed to be the- That's when the sun was blotted out and sasuke quickly disengaged from their short sword fight and took a huge leap back. Looking up Bee saw naruto descending down with a house sized Rasengan in hand. Bees eyes widened as he channeled as much Demon chakran he could into his body and swords to block it before it hit hard as a meter. Naruto then threw the rasengan at bee to further push him into the crater that was forming. By the time the rasengan died down Bee was in a 20 Foot hole on one knee with his skin ripped apart on his back showing his ribcage and spine as the skin slowly grew back. He had decided to turn around and out the swords on his back to further block the attack,He was alive and channeling enough chakra to go into 3 tailed state " Shit sasuke bury him " Naruto yelled as his eyes widened sewing bee starting to go into his chakra beast form. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice as he hit the side of the hole with a fire ball dropping chunks down the hole. Naruto then pulled out a three pronged kunai. "Are you sure ? " Sasuke asked as he saw the kunai. While naruto could do the Hiraishin. HE could only use seals he had recently charged with chakra and he could only do it 3 times in a row. Nothing like his father who could almost do it forever. Buy naruto hadn't figured out the formula for he true hirashin yet so he was using a bastardized formula of it. " That won't hold him for long and i'd rather not fight the 8 tails in his home land where other shinobi could run to help." NAruto said as he through the kunaid as hard as he could in the direction of konoha before directing a wind style:Great breakthrough at it to make it go farther. They waited a few moments before the hole exploded. "NARUTO!" Sasuke said as a chakra covered hand came out of the hole "Got it!" Naruto grabbed sasuke and flashed away onto the top of a building in one of the towns on the edge of LIghtning country. "Shit i was hoping it would fly out of the country " Naruto said as he rested his hands on his knees breathing heavy. " It's fine just get us into the land of snow. I'll take care of the rest." Naruto Nodded And got ready to throw his kunai again. But this time got help from Sasuke who threw a shuriken to increase the momentum of the kunai before another, All though weaker this time, Great break through hit it. This happened two more times before Naruto collapsed after transporting them too a small village on the edge of the land of snow. Looking around sasuke lifted naruto onto his shoulder before he walked to what looked like a hotel "Oh no what happened" The receptionist asked in a worried tone as she stood from her chair to see if the blond haired man was okay. "He just cant handle his liquor and his girlfriends parents kicked him out of there house." Sasuke said scratching the back of his head sheepishly, exactly how naruto taught him, " And you young man look terrible." The woman said as she looked sasuke up and down "Yeah her father tried to fight my friend here and i had to step in so we're kind of homeless right now that's why we need a rom for the night " Sasuke said as he pulled out A few gold yen. "Well of course here's the key to room 205 Mr? " The lady left the question hanging as she saw the mans spinning red eyes "Kakashi ma'am " She numbly nodded as he walked down the hall. " Who was that hunny " A man asked as he walked into the lobby from a back room "These two most interesting men. One got kicked out and the other is looking out for him" " Ahh the younger days i remember that" He said with a nostalgic look until his wife punched him "Whattttt i was just sayin, Anyways what did they look like?" He asked seeming actually curious "I- I can't remember" She said as she rubbed her temples "Well then i guess i'll just have to meet them tomorrow " The man said as he went back to the back room, His wife was obviously under a genjutsu. BUt who knows these men might have some extra explosive tags that he would need. He made a mental note to check their bodies after he killed them - After opening the room door sasuke thoroughly checked for traps before he laid naruto on the floor and did a few hand signs and whispered something before naruto sunk into the ground as if it was water leaving no traces. He dusted his hands as he took pride in himself for flawlessly doing the jutsu and keeping naruto safe. To many times had one of them been out of commision when an enemy ninja attacked now they had to fight and protect the other in a small room. He could do it fine but they had stolen the jutsu from Iwa due to naruto's fights getting too destructive. He then prepared to trap the room in the case that a kumo shinobi had still ome how managed to follow them and tried to kill him in his sleep - Tsunade sat at her desk with her hands folded starting into the eyes of the women in front of her. "And you two are sure you can train a suitable third dog of war?" Tsunade asked. She was starting to get tired of burying shinobi and kunoichi. In the three years that they had started the dogs of war Naruto and Sasuke have been the only two constant members. They were supposed to be a better, more loyal version of the Sannin And there was actually sppose to be nine of them, 3 teams of 3. Not all Dogs of war though, That name was reserved for the hunter killers. In theory there was the track and retrieval team, the infiltration and information team and the Hunter killer/Assault team, which was what naruto and sasuke were supposed to be. A team that was supposed to be able on bringing down villages. Fighting kage and in general causing havoc. But due to not having any suitable candidates they had been saddled with all the responsibilities. But that wasn't from the lack of candidates. They were actually over filling with applications from lil bitty genin to seasoned jounin who were in the last war. But none were exactly qualified and the ones that did make it in ended up dead or even worse captured. And the seal on their spine killed them or wiped their memories. But the application was less than appealing. It had to be slowly carved into the neck tissue. "Yes Hokage-Sama, sakura Haruno would make a good addition. We have adequately trained her to hold her own against a squad of Anbu, Maybe two. In addition to training her to be a genjutsu master and i must say Hokage-Sama she's even better" Kurenai said to making sure her student hadn't put her into another Genjutsu as one of her pranks "I can attest for that Hokage-Sama. The girl even trained under me and Anko" Yugao said. All of them shuddered as they thought about what Anko must have done to the girl "I need someone who will help take down villages not make enemy think they are a puddle. But i can see how she would help but she will be something of dead weight. And what are the issues with her" If the girl was this good of a candidate then she had to have issues " Yes umm do to ankos unique training the girl will develop large attachment issues to her team. And this will cause her to potentially be more loyal to them than the village" Kurenai said with a worried voice. This was there shot at getting a woman onto one of the best team and the second coming of the sannin and they didn't want to spoil her chances due to her attachment issues. "What do you mean by attachments?" Tsunade asked "Well she sees her team as her pack and wont go long without being around them even know she's already seeing naruto and sasuke as her pack mates due to being on the same genin team as them when they were younger even though they were promoted way before her. That's the only team she knows" Tsunade nodded "Her parents live here" Tsunade asked "Yes ma'am" "Then that's our leash on that dog" Tsunade said coldly. Shinobi had to be tied to the village somehow "So she's in?"Yugao asked ignoring what Tsunade said about the leash "I've already been over her mission record and she has the kills and rep to back it up. Bring her in" Tsunade directed the last part to a Anbu that was standing by the door. He opened the door only for sakura to fall through it as if she had been leaning against it. She immediately rolled away from the Anbu and growled at him as sh adopted a low stance. "Sakura stand down." Tsunade said to the somewhat feral seeming girl. Sakura nodded but not before snarling at the Anbu who seemed unfazed Sakura wore a green flak Jacket that was given to standard chunin and a long sleeve grey shirt with the konah patch on the shoulder and grey pants taped into the sandals Tsunade then tossed her a grey Flak Jacket "Loss te Konoha patches and take this jacket. Complete this mission, and with the OK from the Standing War dogs you'll join up. Or maybe you'll be another name on the memorial stone. It's on you" Tsunade said seemingly uncaringly as sakura caught her jacket and looked it over before handing her teacher her old one. Putting it on she noticed it was perfectly fitted to her and even had the arms cut the way she did her own vest "We watch all those who are suitable candidates and for the dogs of war you seemed like the best" Sakura looked grateful at that. The roster for this highly coveted position was in by means short. "Now your mission is simple the rest of your team is up in snow country as i have been told. They are to bring back an important scroll that has to do with orochimaru's defection and if he's working with kumo. We can't risk them getting it back. So they have been ordered to come back immediately against the wishes of naruto, to and i quote "Fight the whole fucking country if i have to ". Now you should meet them when they near the border of the land of hot water and the land of snow. They're out of the land of Lightning so most of the heavy lifting is done. And i'm sure they have hired some Shinobi from the steam to attack them on top of orochimaru's men from the sound. Bring them back but the scroll comes first. You have your mission now go and let the will of fire guide you" Tsunade said ending it the same way her sensei ended their mission briefings. Sakura saluted before walking out the door. Along with her teachers "And now for the other teams. The Birds of Prey or the Hawks of war and The Masks or The Snakes of war. Well before i start to look for members we should decide on a name. Call in the council" Tsunade said to an ANBU as she stood up to go to the council chamber _**A/N: Like it hate it ? SHould i continue? DO you want pairings ? WHo should be in the other teams? Give me feedback before i write the next chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Room service! It's on the house for all first time guests" came the voice from behind the door after a few knocks.

Immediately sasuke was on alert. He had scrambled the woman's mind and made it seem like they were in another room to her. And in their line of work there was no such thing as coincidence. As sasuke went through the hand signs for a fire ball the door was kicked open sending the door flying at sasuke who dodged. While in the air he saw that the door was littered with explosive tags. And due to him being in the air he couldn't dodge as the tags went off and launched him through the wall.

"Fucking amateurs, they all fall for the same trick." A man said as he walked through the door. He was in what looked like civilian attire and had a dusty brown colored hair. The husband of the inn owner.

As he walked in the room he noticed a spike of chakra from underneath him. But by the time he realized what it was it was to late.

A hand reached through the floor, followed by some muffled words before his body was sliced to pieces by wind blades. Naruto climbed out of the ground seconds later

"To slow sasuke boy." Naruto chuckled as he dusted the dirt off himself along with the pieces of wood from having broken through the floor.

"Sleeper cell?" Naruto asked as sasuke steped through the hole his body had created when ge was thrown into the adjacent

"Most likely, He probably had some mission to cause distress soon we might have just saved a few lives, but we waited to long we need to go. Think you can just throw us this time" Sasuke said,

That attack had him antsy. Kumo most likely had sent a Hunter-nin squad after them and they wouldn't be safe till they were back in fire country

"Yeah it'll be slower but i should be able to " Naruto said as he made a new hole in the wall using a rasengan that led to the snowy covered plains of Shimogakure. Naruto then summoned two clones and had them sling shot him and sasuke through the sky. Ever since A failed mission in Suna the two had come with more creative ways to escape a sticky situation. Such as spamming shadow clones to sling shot you through the sky. By throwing a clone up into the air then u=being thrown yourself by another clone ion the ground. Then as you were starting to lose speed you make another clone to jump off the ground and throw you farther.

5 hours later

Sakura was not having fun. She was sitting in a small cafe drinking tea. She was waiting on her new packmates. It had been so long she thought to herself. But soon she would be enjoying the blood of her enemies with someone else no longer just alone.

She was starting to get annoyed with her teammates absence at the meet up location until she heard a commotion outside. Looking outside the window she saw a black blur speeding through the air coming straight for the cafe. It crashed through the window and rolled a few times before coming to a stop. Attempting to get up, i was stopped as sasuke came through the same window and impaled him on his sword. He looked like hell. He was bleeding from the temple and his clothes were slightly torn. The wall then broke as naruto had slammed another man through it and into the opposing wall before gutting him and letting him drop to the floor.

"Are you supposed to be our back up?" Naruto asked casually like he hadn't just spilled a man's guts all over the floor

"I'm the new member of the team" Sakura said in awe at the brutality in which her teammates handled their prey.

"Sakura-chan? "Naruto asked as he got a better look at her

"Yea i'm surprised you rem-"

"This is a nice little genin reunion and all but do i need to remind you that we have 4 hunter-nin Teams coming after us and were running low on chakra naruto" sasuke said as he cut sakura off as he pulled his sword out of the man below him and tossed naruto a soldier pill

" I Know, but it seems like they-" Naruto started before his eyes momentarily widened as sasuke threw his sword in front of naruto who grabbed it fast enough to block a swing from a Kusa-nin that had enough force to throw him through the back of the cafe and out into the street.

"Ah it's about time i caught up with you two, that little trick you pulled back in kumo? Wasn't good enough to make me lose your trail after all" He said as he reached up and started peeling off his face

"FUCK!" Sasuke yelled as he went through hand signs and blew a fireball at orochimaru before disappearing out the hole that naruto's body had made sakura following behind.

"He's here, we need to get to the border know . " Sasuke said as he pulled naruto from under the rubble.

"Shit. so which one you want the snake or the army. ?" Naruto asked as he dusted himself off but looked antsy

"We get to the border then i'll take the snake and you hold them off long enough for jiraiya to get here " Sasuke said as he took off. Doding a snake that flew from the smoke of the burning building

"Sakura take the scroll when we get to the border you immediate mission is to return this to tsunade don't stop for anyone not even jiraiya himself" Naruto said as he used sasuke's sword to block a kunai before throwing it back at sasuke

"Where do you-" Orochimaru started before naruto Grabbed him by the throat in a fashion similar to a RKO and broke his before he dissolved into mud showing that he was a mud clone.

"I Can see the border. Sakura run" Naruto said as he lifted her by the back of her shirt and swung her in a circle before throwing her towards the trees. Sakura not expecting this flailed the whole time and didn't try and position her body to land softly so she went head first into a tree causing her to momentarily black out.

When she awoke. Which her body told her it had only been about 3 minutes. She had to stab a kunoichi in the throat who seemed to be trying to drag her away by one of her arms and had stopped to take a break. The bitch had barely dragged her 3 yards. And she was supposed to be a kunoichi?

Looking around she saw naruto slit a kumo shinobis throat before turning him around and using him as a human shield to block a handful of shuriken thrown by a kusa-nin . He then stopped a explosive tag onto the kumo nins back before kicking him into a group of charging hunter nin from snow country where pieces of their body flew about. Naruto was then kicked into the air, but regaining his balance h recentered himself and in a show of brutality had grabbed one of the falling limbs, a arm and swung it like a baseball bat at a shinobi who just so happened to be where he landed.

Sasuke on the other time was on the defence holding off orochimaru and he was barely keeping up. All while orochimaru was smiling.

"Sakura get the fuck out of here!" Naruto screamed as he slid under sasuke's legs before the snake sannin had kicked sasuke into the group of enemy shinobi and kicked the snake in his chin making him backflip as he stood up and grabbed the sword sasuke left in the ground.

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto yelled as he spun in the air and brought his sword down on orochimaru's, making the ground under him crack as orochimaru cackled

Taking that as her sign to go she took to the trees. As multiple shinobi slipped past sasuke who tried his hardest to nail them with kunai, but got hit with a blunt rock spear for not paying attention.

"NARUTO! They are trying to take us alive!" Sasuke yelled as he noticed that the rock spear was blunt

"I'Ve noticed " He said as he jumped away from one of orochimaru's slashed aimed at his legs.

"Push back to the -oof" Naruto said as he was kicked through a tree. Sasuke taking it in stride jumped after Naruto

"Imbeciles it time we finish this petty spar " Orochimaru said as he appeared in front of the downed naruto and the panting sasuke

But he had to immediately block the strike from a stone greatsword

"Ah my old teammate, it seemes i have wasted to much time here" Orochimaru said before turning into mud

"Pussy" Jiraiya grumbled as he looked to kill the remaining shinobi but found them all dead on the floor. Orochimaru must have cleaned house before he left

"Let's get you two out of here " Sasuke nodded and looked down at the passed out naruto who had collapsed after he heard jiraiya's voice. He was covered with slowly healing gashes. It was amazing that both of them had managed to avoid getting nicked by the kusanagi. The sword they used was directly from uzu and was suppose to be a legendary sword that couldn't be broken and is rumored that when infused with all the chakra natures that it was unblockable.

"He's always the first one out " Sasuke smirked before he fell asleep too from chakra exhaustion. But regardless this mission was better than any execution mission on a civilian family or town in order to make it look like another village had done it. So in turn they both fell asleep haunted by nightmares


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later

The streets of konoha were bustling as usual with different merchants and stores and shops. But one street in particular seemed to quiet down as two men passed by.

Naruto and sasuke, the two dogs of war, or at least the true ones so far. Even though she had the title and the jacket, much of konoha's civilians assumed she would die in the next two weeks, as everyone before her. While the Shinobi population didn't see her as a dog of war because she had yet to pass the test administered by the two men. The test was actually the reason why 80 percent of the candidates had died or were disqualified

But speaking of the two men Naruto and Sasuke's hair had grown to around there mid back. Causing naruto to develop bangs that framed his face like his father while his main as he called it was spiky all the way down, and sasuke simply looked oddly similar to his ancestor,Madara Uchiha. This was due to The nine tailed healing jutsu naruto had developed. It healed who ever used the jutsu and the target almost instantly and could repair almost any damage. The only drawback was the more the damage the more chakra it cost. And the technique cost a lot. And that was by naruto's standards.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Naruto asked as he sneered at one of the villagers glaring at him, showing off a dangerously long upper canine tooth that shined in the sunlight. The villager cowarded back into his shop as the two walked by at a slow pace. The Kyuubi healing jutsu also caused the user and target to become more feral for shortened period of time, around 3 weeks but they could cut the hair whenever, after the three weeks the canines would disappear or shrink, Naruto still wasn't 100% sure which yet, But due to the impending war him and sasuke needed to go and didn't have to time to be laying in bed. But the one thing the healing jutsu also did was make the user permanently more ruthless, blood thirsty, and slightly more primal. This was due to the malevolent feel of the kyuubi's chakra.

\- **HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

The two arrived to see most of the gennin from there graduating year there and sakura leaning on the wall who looked ecstatic to see them. And quickly walked over and seemed to sniff them,

"Hm You smell better" She said after taking a step back and adopting a thinking pose

"Like wild animals… I think" She said as naruto just nodded at her and sasuke passed her with a "Hn"

In the room was shikamaru, who now wore black anbu pants and a black long sleeve shirt on top of a mesh under shirt over that he wore a grey flak jacket which surprised the two Dogs.

Ino who wore nearly the identical thing as shikamaru but had the jacket unzipped showing some cleavage, When Naruto and sasuke's eyes stayed on her cleavage for a few seconds too long they heard a faint growl from behind them, and next to them was Neji wearing the same outfit.

The next group consisted of Kiba who wore a green sleeveless shirt under a green Flak jacket and green anbu pants, His partner Akamaru wore a green flak jacket that covered from his midsection to his neck. Hinata and Shino stood next to him in almost identical clothes but with sleeves.

"Finally you two made it" Tsunade said as she let the boys look over them

"These will be the hawks and snakes of war, Im sure you can deduce why. Now i'm going to hand this portion of our little impromptu meeting over to the current dogs" Tsunade said as the three nodded

"Since we've been doing all your jobs well tell you what to expect and hand out the initiation mission and i hope you will pass these because i'm getting tired of all the sneaky shit" Naruto said as he threw his jacket off and kicked it over to shikamaru and sasuke did the same and nudged sakura to follow, which she did hesitantly,

"Why are you giving these to us?" Shikamaru asked

"Because there's more than ample supplies in those jackets for your mission type since we prepared for everything. Including having to seal ourselves into a scroll as a last chance escape and to wait until we were rescued by one of our shinobi. " Sasuke answered as Tsunade tossed them pure white vests.

"Now Shikamaru i'm sure you know your the Snakes of war and your job will be to plant seeds of deceit and gather information. That's why you have a grey flak jacket. It will help at night and not be to heavy on the eyes in the day time. Now i'm sure as you know we're probably going to be at war with kumo in a few days but the war won't seriously kick up until a month from now and that gives us ample time for what i have in mind. And i've already run it past the hokage. Now seeing as to how your here you obviously had some skill but will it be enough is the question….. We need you to turn kiri against kumo.. Ignite the old flame if you will. " Sasuke said with a smirk at the jaw drops

"What sasuke says is right. The scroll that the boys went through all the trouble to bring back was invasion plans that orochimaru had drawn up for kumo to take Konoha off the map. I'm sure orochimaru was planning to backstab them as soon as the opportunity arrived but as of right now he's aiding them, and that man is no joke. So in order to make it harder on them we will turn kiri against them, due to the countries hate for kumo after a.. Nasty betrayal… We need kiri to start a war with them" Tsunade said calmly from her desk

"But hokage-sama, they will be entering a war they had no part in, many lives will be lost and it's just not right" Ino said as she thought about the morality of this mission

"And what the fuck do you think me and sasuke have been doing?! Huh? Sitting on our ass waiting for a fucking spy to secretly pass a note? We were out there slitting throats and mutilating corpses in hopes that the shinobi wouldn't investigat to hard in a random guy who died from "Falling down stairs" when in actuality he was a fucking Iwa sleeper cell who happened to catch us going through his stuff. We were out there killing families while wearing a Kumo headband to get small towns and cities to no longer trust kumo shinobi. All because your dad was to pussy to let you join the team, Neji and Shikamaru already know what has to be done, They already know what it means to Kill innocents in the name of your village. They will become the man behind the curtains making the shapes on the wall. The one know one knows about or cares about. We don't do this shit for the paycheck ino. I don't even do it for these asshole villagers. I do it for the kids, for the orphans, for the little ramen shop girl and her father down the street so they don't have to worry about having their throat slit or being rapped by some overzealous shinobi off a victory high because we wanted to fight honorably and not use all our advantages. And if you have a problem with it Sasuke here can show you how he's perfected how to kill with no pain." Naruto finished his rant and crossed his arms over his chest while sasuke slowly unsheathed his sword

"Wait what do you mean? I can't just leave" Ino said as she looked for help from the Hokage but was shocked to find her staring intently at her almost as if waiting on her response

"You already know about an important mission and this is a kill on sight for anyone who shouldn't be involved to stop information leaks. So are you in or are you out. Your the one that signed up" Sasuke said as he slowly approached her

"Yes " Ino said meekly as she stood behind her two teammates who were stone faced

"Good now before you go off too fucking up international relations. You need to go to leiching which is Close to kumos capital and also known as thunder city. They are a main manufacture in kumos kunai manufacturing. And they believe deeply in kumo-nin. Go cause some mistrust, make there shinobi seem.. Cocky and arrogant which should lead to some sort of argument which can lead to the death of a few of their citizens. Make it good. And you cannot impersonate actual shinobi because they're need to be suspects who are actually guilty. Manipulate them. And now i'm sure that you heard about the issue we caused up there so border security will be high like very high. So getting in will be nigh impossible. But use the ocean next to them will make it slightly easier since they can't guard the whole coast. The rest is in the mission scroll and you will be going straight from this mission to the next so don't plan on being home for a few years. And if you get caught you are to execute yourselves and you are missing nin." Sasuke explained to them as tsunade nodded in conformation to them. Then she handed them a scroll as they left the room with there minds a buzz on this mission that was suddenly dropped on them

"And now for the Hawks, you guys are not going to have such a heavy load as the snakes since you guys are a tracking and recovery team. There are a few people and items that will need to be found and as soon as possible. For one, Zabuza's Butcher blade, and the rest of the 5 blades that were lost by kiri. The only lead on the butcher blade is that a kid, suigetsu, The legendary mangetsu younger brother holds the blade and he works for orochimaru. But he's nowhere near the skill of his brother, stay away from the sharkskin blade because its owner is still holding on to it and is a S-classed missing Nin and you three combined are maybe a High A-rank. And where not sure exactly which blade the new kiri has after they rebelled against the Yondaime. But leave that one alone too." Tsunade said as she went through her desk for a paper

"Here is a list of people that need to be found. They are all either missing nin or claim to be dead. Offer them sanctum in konoha along with a list of favors for helping in the war. If they deny leave them be. But if they are planning or already are aiding the enemy kill them if the opportunity presents itself. You have your mission, get to it" Tsunade said as akamaru barked before following his master out the door along with his team

"You see the way she was looking at you?" Sasuke asked naruto

"Who?" Naruto asked as everyone face palmed

"Hinata dumbass" Sasuke said

"Nah it's kinda hard for me to focus on her or any girl while hyped up off the kyuubi chakra without wanting to rip her clothes off or rip there throat out. And this goes for all girls right now" Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched his head

" Well anyways I hope you like the white vests and i hope you know what you're doing because that's not very stealthy or shinobi like. But it will hopefully cause fear on the field and make you hard to miss.. You guys are really going for a flee on sight order huh? Guess S class wasn't enough." TSunade laughed

"Now you're not going to like this mission but at least this will be the real test run for sakura if she passes your test" Tsunade said. She didn't interfere with the team's own testing process in hopes that only a strong shinobi would survive, since they all knew the risk when they applied.

"Will we be getting our feet wet?" Sasuke asked

"Something like that" Tsunade said with a grimace


	4. The Vulture Saga I:Venom

"Hello old man!" A small orphaned boy said as he and a few of the fellow orphans of Kumos capital, The city of thunder, ran past a old man with black shaggy hair who was sitting next to his wife on there porch who had grey hair but oddly unblemished skin besides the wrinkles

The old man smiled and waved as the kids past sensing they were gone he stood up and walked briskly into the house where a young man with long dark hair and pupil less eyes was.

"Neji have you finished inspecting the seals, we can't wait to long or our alibi with the children will expire" Said shikamaru who had let his hair grow out and become shaggier while performing a low chakra Henge to make his face look old, but still recognizable to anyone who had seen him before. That was the cost of a henge that couldn't be detected by sensor-nin.

"They will do" Neji said as he gathered them and placed them on the inside of a burlap sack that was soon filled with potatoes. As was the plant that grew round these parts.

It had been three weeks since they had arrived in the capital, and luckily for them relations between the civilians were…. Fragile at best, Hostile at most. This was due to information leaking that kumo had certain political figures killed to provide more funding for their army. Turns out this information was leaked by Sasuke himself. They found that out when they interrogated the spy that released the information directly to the town before they killed him to tie up that loose end.

The plan was for them to toss the bag into a cart scheduled to come into the city filled with fruits and vegetables, When it explodes and catches a few people in the blast the city will think that it country got it dragged into a war that it did not want nor had no choice in causing them to start openly hating shinobi especially those from kumo, because they couldn't protect them from war no matter how many security checkpoints they have. But it was the perfect plan because they would put the bag in the cart after the inspection so people would think the kumo shinobi to be so incompetent to miss something as simple as this.

Picking up the bag Shikamaru walked out the house in the same old man disguise but this time was wearing a grey wig and had made the henge on his face have a beard. He walked the path wearing the traditional farmers hat to shield his face from the sun and from on looking shinobi that were perched on the rooftop watching the crowds with lazy eyes, because after all the checkpoints nothing or no one could have snuck in without them noticing right?

As Shikamaru made his way down a slight hill and into the busy streets of the city he walked into the sea of people in the streets and that's when he heard his signal, the nay of a horse as two large carts were slowly being ridden into the town, where the sea of people parted like the ocean making way for a boat. But no one paid attention to the carts as they were a common sight so they just went about their day.

Then shikamaru saw the same orphan that waved at him earlier as a small smile came to his face

Everything was going as planned

"Cmon soka they won't find us over- ahh i can't stop" The orphaned yelled as his body seemed to move on his own. Running into the back of won of the carts and moving to latch enough that sacks of food fell out

"Oh boy, are you ok ? " the disguised Shikamaru said as he ran over to him dropping the burlap bag which was indistinguishable from the others.

"Yea thanks old man, Soka old people really are nice and that's the second one i met today" the boy said as he stood up and ran off to avoid being caught by the guard who was a civilian of course due to there fear that shinobi might try and poison there food to make them more docile. Not that it would have mattered because be it shinobi or civilian or even samurai he would have succeeded with his plan anyway

"Damn brats, the hell you lookin at old man get the hell outta here" The disguised shikamaru quickly nodded his head in fear as he picked up a identical bg and walked away

4 minutes later there was an explosion so horrific it did more damage then their infamous thunderstorms.

They called that night the day of lost limbs due to the amount of amputations that needed to be made to save lives and limbs lost in the explosion, and this was just the start, the start of a civil war. All because of a single shinobi.

Shikamaru returned home directly after. It helped that they didn't exactly live in a popular place and lived by one of the towns numerous mountain side lakes, the reason why many people didn't like to live there was due to the amount of mesquiteos because of the still water.

Sitting down in his chair he seemed to be just in time as a group of passing shinobi made ther patrol around the town and seemed to be extra precatious, lookng for sabetours no doubt. But they were all chunin and gennin with the occasional special jounin here and there. This was mainly due to most of kumos army waging a war and needed all of there jounin and anbu.

'Naruto and Sasuke must be giving them hell for them to not even protect there capital fiercely, maybe even sakura is helping she has changed' Shikamaru thought as he entere the house to find a pacing ino and a meditating neji

"What did she do"

This was sadly not a uncommon sight. When they were training together and een went on mock missions of the same caliber he would ussualy come back from completing the final part to find the two in this position. When ever ino was pacing like she ussually did she had in some form compromised the mission, ussually because she felt what they were doing was wrong and did not have the heart for it. Neji was meditating as to not attack her for putting them in danger. Plus he didn't want to make the wrong move since shikamaru is team leader and her litle slip up could benifit them

"She apparently told the child to stay away from the market place this morning after you went inside" Neji said thru gritted teeth as he glared at her

Now naturally she is someone who does not havethe heart for this and she should not be allowed on the team be=for this reason exactly but not only were her information gathering abilities beyond exeptional, how do you think they found out about the cart and how the checkpoints worked, but her father had personally vouched for her. And seeing how clan polotics worked he was going to be in deep shit by the time they got back. But as of right now they were on there own and ut off all communication to konoha because they wanted no word of there actions getting back to any enemies. The only way konoha would know of there deeds was thru the news paper.

" Dont act as if you understand neji your only really here for your eyes and to help us escappe if things go south"

"Your actions are starting to become detrimental Ino, if this continues it would be better to kill you before continuing…. I dont think you understand what will happen if we lose this war, not only is your father going to die especially since hes from a strong clan kumo will take all the women including your mother and making them breeding whores even the children, my clan, nejis clans, everyones clan, all because you were to weak, i knew that listening to your father wasnt the right thing" Shikamaru said with a sigh, His spy training trip with sasuke had changed every team had a training trip with one of the two, Seeing as how kiba was the lead tracker he trained under naruto, as he had th ehigher skill than sauke in tracking as sasuke did with spying

He had seen things he wished he had never saw and things he wished he would never forget.

"You know what i have to do know right?" Neji asked as he started to stand

"No you cant, hes just a boy!" Ino yelled as she stopped pacing

"You caused his life to be forfiet the moment you told him to leave the market place, which in fact he didn't listen. But numerous people saw him by the cart. And when shinobi come around, and they will, to start questioning the boy will come up and he will expose us. But if he dies any real shinobi will know that its connected that the boy who bumped into the cart turns up dead they will connect the two and guess foul play, the only way to make it seem somewhat beliveable that the investigating shinobi will have to dig deep enough to give us time to finish here is if he dies by a natural cause" Shikamaru said as he nodded to neji.

This was another reason why neji was with them, the Gentle fist it was possible to perform a move that would imitate a heart attack.

"What have i done" Ino said as she dropped to her knees

"You know where his house is right?" Of course he did. They kept track of every persosn who spoke to them just incase a "Crazy Sound shinobi " Needed to run through town accidentally blowing up those houses

Nodding neji stood up and put up a henge to makehijm a woman then he left to complete the mission with a cold heart.

"Dont let this happen again." Shikamaru said lowly as he walked out the house, still disguised as a old man and waved with a bright smile to a pair f passing shinobi who waved back, thank ful that there were still some good and cheerful people in the world. If only he knew.

 **A/N: So not a lot of fighting and the kidn. But thats not what tis group is about. I want this group to be more about the game in the shadows and how there consequences affect other groups like the dogs or the hawks. But i hope you enjoyed. Im going t start doiing these stories in sagas**


End file.
